Will The Real Edward Cullen Please Come Out!
by Mewsakraichigo1
Summary: Heyhey! This is just for humor so yeah...What if Edward had never dated a girl in his life but suddenly he agrees to date Bella, the new girl in town...The one that doesn't know the "Truth about Edward Cullen." It's a Oneshot...And is not Bella x Edward.


This is a one shot about Edward…Please do NOT murder me for this isn't exactly Bella x Edward. Hehhehe BLAME DEEDEE KISS!! If you hate it review cause I don't care.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The real Edward Cullen please come out?**

I stepped out of my car and there was the most drop dead sexy man I had ever seen.

_Holy SHIT!! What the hell?! How the frig is someone that hot?!_

I gaped as he walked into school with a short black haired girl by his side. After closing my car door I frowned.

_No duh, of coarse he would have a girlfriend. Mind as well get my but to class._

I walked into my new homeroom staring at the people sitting in their seats. There was a girl sitting there waving at me and smiling. She pointed at the desk next to her and made a 'come here' motion with her hand. She smiled as I sat down next to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the guy walking into the room. I watched in horror as he walked right up and two seats to my left. I looked at the girl next to me and she stuck out her hand.

"Hey my name is Jessica. Nice to meet you…um?"

"Bella." I said as I took her hand.

"I noticed you ogling Edward Cullen. Do you like him?" She asked nodding in the hot boys direction. So Edward was his name.

"Y-yea I guess mainly cause he is most definitely the HOTTEST per-" I stopped because I noticed that the teacher had just walked into the room, therefore the entire room went silent…much to my dismay.

_CRAP!! You have got to be kidding me…The entire class just heard me yell out hottest… Edward will most definitely know I was talking about him._

I went bright red in the face. I noticed that everyone was staring at me then finally the teacher let out a small chuckle.

"Good to know you've acquainted yourself with people but I am going to have to ask you o keep it down so I may start my lesson." I nodded still blushing, but in the corner of my eye I noticed Edward give a small chuckle.

_What so now he's laughing at me? I wonder._

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

**(A/N: Everything that is underlined and bold is Jessica and Bella's is just bold)**

**Hey, is he dating anyone?**

I put the note on her desk when the teacher wasn't looking

**No, he hasn't dated anyone in the school. Actually…I don't think he's dated anyone …ever. What do you see in him anyways?**

She quickly passes me the note then got back to writing down the answers to the questions we were supposed to work on for the rest of class. I quickly stole a glance in Edward's direction. Though unfortunately blocked by a short blonde boy who winked suggestively at me.

_I think I just threw up a little._

**He's cute and his hair…omg his hair is all sexy and kind of spiky I wish I could run my fingers through it. Ahem…nvm. Though his height leaves something to be desired.**

I quickly threw the note onto her books and started writing the answer to question number one. She laughed out loud, unfortunately loud enough to call attention to us. I stared in horror as the teacher walked up and glared at her.

"Ms. Stanley may I see that note please?" She asked with an angry look in her eyes. I gulped.

_I hope she isn't one of those teachers who make you-_

"Now read it please." The teacher demanded thrusting it back in Jessica's face she truned to me and mouthed the word sorry. I smiled and shook my head. We hadn't said his name so it should be fine.

I looked around the room as soon as she finished reading it. Edward was laughing… actually he was past laughing he was on the very edge of hysterics. I groaned I looked once again over at Edward and gagged as the same blonde boy from before gave me a flirtatious smile as he winked again. That set me off. I fell apart laughing grasping my sides.

_Oh please don't tell me he thought I was talking about him._

"Very well since it is your first day Ms. wan I will let you off on a warning. As for the rest of you…Read pages 1-20 for tomorrow. Have a nice day." She said as the bell rung signalling time to change classes. The second I was out of my seat Jessica linked arms with me. "I am soo sorry Bella. I didn't mean for us to get caught it's just that I couldn't help myself from laughing." She explained as we made our way to the door.

"What do you have next?" I asked her. As Jessica stopped to pull out her schedule I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to see the same blonde guy who had winked at me standing there.

"Hey beautiful. I know we haven't met but I just wanted to tell you that I'm totally flattered by your note. I would love to take you out so long as you keep your obsession on a tolerable level." I just gaped did he really think I was talking about him.

"I didn't-" I was about to finish but Jessica stepped in for me.

"She wasn't talking about you Mike. She was talking about the ONLY hot guy in this school. I mean seriously Mike… Like she would go for you." She said loudly. When she finished she grabbed my arm and pulled me off down the hall. "What do you have? I have Geography then lunch."

"I have Geo too." I said following her to my next class.

Geo went by pretty fast. I decided to pay attention in this class. It was a lot easier because Edward wasn't here. I smiled as the bell rung notifying me that it was lunch time.

Jessica pulled me down the hall towards the cafeteria. I sat down at her table with her friends and pulled out my paper bagged lunch. I was about to bite into my sandwich when I noticed Edward walk into the room. I smiled and turned to Jessica.

"So…should I ask him out?" I asked giving her a big smile.

_I don't know why but I feel really confident today._

"YEAH! YOU GO GIRL!" She yelled at me pushing me in the direction of his table. I became aware of the large amount of girls standing in front of him. Every so often he would shake his head no and then go back to eating as the girl would walk away.

I stepped up to him and cleared my throat getting ready to speak when I heard his velvety smooth voice interrupt me. "If you are here to ask me on a date the answer is no. But if you are here for something else then feel free to stay." He said finally looking up at me. As he did he smiled "Ooh it's you. Note lady **(A/N: hehehe Deedee :p)**" He laughed.

I nodded. "U-um I just came here to say hi…so HI." I went to turn away. But was stopped by his voice once again.

"You came to ask me out didn't you." He said smiling. I turned around and blushed.

"Y-yea." I said meekly.

"Fine I'll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow. What's your address?" He asked. His friends all whipped their heads in his direction.

"13 Hugh Street." I said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Ok I'll see you. Bye Note Lady."

"Bella." Was all I said before turning around and skipping back to my table.

_Holy shit…he said yes…I have a date with Edward Cullen the guy that no girl in this school has dated._

"He said yes." Was all I has to say for the rest of the day.

3

I decided that the first day was pretty much pointless because it was on a Friday. Therefore I had my date on Saturday…which is today.

_Ok only two more hours… I can do this._

I walked over to my mirror and blow dried my hair. As I walked over to my closet I thought of the most amazing outfit ever. I grinned as I pulled out my blue halter dress. It was casual and also classy at the same time. I walked down stairs realizing that I had spent an hour and a half getting ready and I had yet to apply my makeup. I ran back upstairs and did my makeup as fast as I could without screwing it up.

I heard the door bell ring and my heart leapt up. He smiled when I opened the door. "You look nice." He said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go I got reservation at this awesome restaurant." He said smiling down at me.

_I wonder where we're going to eat…I pray it isn't seafood._

He opened the car door for me and the gently closed it as I stepped inside.

_What a nice car. It smells…sooo good._

I was practically drooling. It smelt clean and crisp. But at the same time spicy and sweet. I have no idea how it was possible but still it was making me hungry.

"Are you alright Bella?" His voice broke me out of my trance. I nodded still I didn't trust my voice.

"Your call smells good." I blurted out as I slammed my hands to my mouth.

_What the HELL?? I just haad to go and say that! Oh dear he probably thinks I am some kind of retard._

"Thank you. My…um friend cleans it for me. That and my pool." Edward said smiling dreamily. I gave him a weird look and he simply just shook his head.

"We're here." I hadn't realized that we had pulled up into a parking lot. I turned around a stared at the resturant we were going to. I had black walls and a fancy red carpet leading up the stairs and towards the door. Standing at the front was a small man, bout 20 or younger, wearing a red and black silk vest.

"Bonjour Madam et Monsieur." He said with a beautiful accent. He held open the door for us and closed it behind us.

_This place must be expensive! Wow is that actual gold? OH! The crystal chandelier is grand!_

I looked around the room. Just like outside the waiters all wore red and black silk vests with black pants and black bow ties. The tables were a deep brown and had small white napkins on them along with wine glasses. The chairs had red silk covers on them. And hanging in the center of the room was a pure crystal chandelier. I gave a small gasp as Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me after a waiter. Once we sat down I immediately looked at Edward and smiled.

"This sure is a fancy place!" I said beaming.

"Yes, yes it is. My friend's father owns the place and said I could eat here free. At least for tonight." He said smiling back at me.

"May I take you drink order 'mam?" A young girl asked. I nodded and picked up my menu.

"Can I have a pomegranate juice please?" I asked looking up at her, she nodded and faced Edward.

"And for you Mr. Cullen?" She asked smiling at him as if they were old friends.

"The usual." Was all he said before she nodded once again.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." She said as she walked off.

"So you come here often?" I asked looking at my menu.

"Yes. I love the food, and the service is amazing." He said not even bothering to pick up his menu. I was sure it was because he knew what he wanted.

"So, what are your interests?" I asked putting down my menu and staring at the candle that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"I like sports like swimming, soccer, and basket ball. Uh, I love to read and listen to music. I play the piano and have been since I was 5. I like to hang out with my friends. I guess I am just your average teen." He said smiling at me. "What about you?"

"Um well I like to read. I am terrible at sports because I severely lacking in the grace department. I hate shopping, and girlie girls. There isn't much to know about me except that my mom lives in Florida and is married to a Baseball player. My dad is a police officer but almost everyone in Forks seems to know that." I said laughing nervously.

"That's not bad." Our food arrived just on time. I smiled and picked up my fork and knife.

"This is delicious!" I said after taking a bite of my steak. He laughed.

"Yes the food here is always the best." He smiled.

_Dear lord that was tasty. I don't think I could eat another bite…maybe I could, but I would never want to eat again after that._

Edward smiled. "So what is your ideal man…I know this sounds weird but I would like to know."

_What. The. Hell? I guess I could answer him…but what a weird question to ask. It's almost like what Jessica would ask._

"I suppose he would have to be nice. A height that is comfortable, if he's too short than I can't handle it. He wouldn't have to be gorgeous but a boy on the good looking side is always one who grabs my attention first. He would have to be smart…if not then well let's just say I would be severely unhappy." I looked at him and he smiled. "What about you? What's you ideal girl?"

He smiled…that smile turned into a grin, and that grin turned into laughter. And then that laughter turned into hysterics.

"W-what?" I asked.

_Did I say something wrong? What is so funny? Oh god people are looking! Help me please._

"Uh-gasp-I-gasp-Am-laugh-Not-snort-Sure." He managed to breathe out. I gave him a look that clearly read "What the frig is so funny?"

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" I asked I was starting to get slightly irritated.

He finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Bella. It's just that well…before you…umm.. Well I never umm…well dated a girl…but I have dated before…Well you see I'm…well…I'm gay Bella." He stammered out.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. He shhed me.

_Holy SHIT! EDWARD CULLEN IS GAY!! OMG OMG OMG! HE LET ME ASK HIM OUT WHEN HE KNEW HE WAS GAY!!_

"So…you h-have a boyfriend or are you single?" I asked amazed.

"I have a boyfriend, but he wanted me to date a girl and make sure that I wasn't…bi and was going with the right choice. Ya know?" He said I stared in shock.

"S-so…What do you really like doing…well that you didn't tell me about before that is." I asked. He smiled.

"I like to go to parties. Because I loooove dancing. I also love shopping with my friend Alice. You know the short black haired one?" He said smiling at me still.

"O-oh ok. That's c-cool." I was still trying to get over this.

"Would you like to meet the man of my dreams Bella?" He asked starting to sound excited. I nodded

_Oh dear…What have I gotten myself into._

"Pablo! Pablo, come here." He said calling to a boy sitting a few tables away. He turned and smiled.

"Coming. Hey Edward." He grinned and hugged Edward. My jaw dropped in surprise. Standing in front of me was a gorgeous tanned boy. He had pure black hair and stunning brown eyes, that seemed to dance in the firelight.

"Hey handsome." I heard Edward say smiling at him. Pablo gave him a seductive smile. "Bella this is Pablo…Pablo this is Bella. Pablo is also my pool boy Bella." Edward explained.

"Nice to meet you Pablo." I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too." Pablo had a cute Spanish accent.

"Anyway I'm going to drive Bella home…I'll see you later, love ya." He said hugging Pablo again.

"U-um bye Pablo." I stuttered standing up quickly, wanting to get out of there as soon as I could.

"Bye Bella." He said waving then walking back to sit with his friends. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

As we got in the car Edward turned to me. "By the way, I love that shade of blue. It goes so well with you complexion love." I mentally hit myself. I was the stupidest person alive.

He opened his mouth with one last comment before I got out of the car. "And those shoes…OMG!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Thanks…XD It was really weird I know. But give me credit I'm sitting here with my friend threatening me…she wanted me to write it. :p we had been joking about a gay Edward so I just Had to do it.

Flames are welcome…:p So are good reviews Keep in mind this was just for fun, so Edward fan girls DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
